Father and Son
by OfficerKennedy
Summary: Yamato is an ER doctor struggling to support his son, what happens when his ex-wife Sora wants him back (ok that sucked, the fic is better)
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer : Hey y'all, I'm back with a new story, now I'm backlogged with three fics I'm working on at the same time!!! Gah!, anyways, after my midget rant, there's couple of things I need to clear before you read:  
  
Important note 1 : All the Digidestined are adults now, probably in their late twenties, some have children and family situations will become clearer in the story. Ignore all family set-ups at the end of season 2!  
  
Important note 2: Yamato is NOT an astronaut but has decided to become a doctor. Basically because I don't know much astronaughty things but instead have a few million hours of ER in my brain.  
  
Anyways that's the main notes, other things will become clearer, so until then, ENJOY!  
  
  
  
Father and Son  
  
Yamato opened the front door of his apartment, exhausted from his late shift at the hospital. He looked at his wrist watch which informed him the time was seven thirty a.m. His thoughts were disturbed by a blur of red attaching itself to his leg. "Daddy"! Yamato forgot his tiredness as he smiled and picked up his young son. "Hey there Tan, isn't it a little early"? Yamato asked hugging his son tightly.  
  
"Uncle Tai said I could wake up early to see you". Tanoshii smiled. The four year old was like his father in every way, the same beautiful cerulean eyes and thick, blonde hair. "Where is Uncle Tai"? Yamato replied.  
  
"He's here"! Tanoshii pointed to the smiling figure of Tai , who was standing in the doorway of the lounge. Yamato released his son, who immediately ran off into his room to fetch something. "Hey". Yamato managed an exhausted smile.  
  
"Hey there love". Tai planted a kiss on his boyfriend's cheek. "You look tired".  
  
"Six traumas is enough to wear anyone out". Yamato replied yawning.  
  
"Well then let's get you to bed and you can get some well earned rest". Tai lead his lover into their bedroom. Yamato didn't even bother to undress, he simply collapsed on the bed. Tai smiled. "Ok, off with the shirt" He said, pulling Yamato's T-shirt over his head. "And then the pants". He pulled Yamato's sweat-pants off. Tai then made for his lover's boxers.  
  
"Don't even think.". Yamato mumbled, smiling sleepily.  
  
"Would I"? Tai asked innocently as he pulled the blanket over his boyfriend.  
  
**  
  
"Tan wants to show you something". Tai said as he sat at the kitchen table. Yamato was now awake and making lunch. Tanoshii offered Yamato a piece of paper. It was a drawing of him and Tai. Yamato felt happy tears shoot into his eyes. "Tan that's amazing". Yamato smiled at his son who was beaming brightly. "I think it deserves to go on the fridge". Yamato walked over to the fridge and attached the drawing using a couple of magnets. "Tan, why don't you go and play so I can talk to Daddy for a minute"? Tai asked.  
  
"OK, can I play with the building bricks"? Tanoshii looked up at Tai.  
  
"Sure kid". Tai patted the young blonde's head and watched him scuttle off to play.  
  
"What is it Tai"? Yamato turned away from the stove, looking worried.  
  
"This came for you". Tai slid the letter across the table. Yamato slowly picked it up and read it. "The divorce, it's final". He muttered.  
  
"Well, that means she's out of your life for good now, you don't owe that bitch anything". Tai replied. "She wants custody of Tan". Yamato slowly sat down at the table. He put his head in his hands. "Hey it's ok Yama, she won't get custody, Tan's been with us since you left her". Tai stroked Yamato's hair softly. "I..can't..lose him.Tai". Yamato stuttered before dissolving into tears. Tai reached out and held his boyfriend. Neither of the two men noticed Tanoshii standing in the doorway, watching.  
  
**  
  
"Nice to see you're on my side Yolei". Sora held the phone with one hand as she completed the drawing of a new dress. "Now Sora, I didn't say I was on your side. I just think that children should grow up around their mother". Yolei replied.  
  
"That's probably why he's so fucked up". Sora replied.  
  
"Sora, Yamato turned out fine".  
  
"Open your eyes Yolei he's a fag"! Sora spluttered through her anger.  
  
"But so is Ken, he and Izzy have been dating for months now, you can't hold that against Yamato, his sexuality has nothing to do with it".  
  
"He left me for his precious Taichi". Sora spat.  
  
"I'm sorry it didn't work out, but I think you should be careful how you play this custody battle. You don't want to be discriminative against Yamato and Tai because they're gay. It'll only serve to make you look bad. I know you've been hurt by Yamato and I don't condone what he did, but I think you two you try and at least be civil to each other. You loved him at one point".  
  
"I know I did. I really thought he was the one. I can't forgive him for what he's done. I don't want Tan growing up confused. I want the best for my son". Sora sighed deeply.  
  
"I think the best thing for you to do, is get together with Yamato and have a talk". Yolei offered. "Maybe, but he works difficult hours".  
  
"Make the effort to meet him halfway, you'll find things are a lot better after that".  
  
"Thanks Yolei".  
  
"Anytime, look I'm sorry but I have to get going, it's half past and I haven't even started on Cody's dinner".  
  
"That's alright Yolei, I'll see you around".  
  
"Yeah, bye".  
  
"Bye". Sora hung up the phone and pushed aside her designs. She opened the top drawer of her desk and removed a framed photo. She smiled slightly as she looked at the picture of herself, Yamato and Tanoshii at the hospital. Tanoshii was only a few hours old in that picture. "Yamato, why did you do this?, I still love you". Sora addressed the photo sadly. As expected, she received no reply.  
  
Notes: there ya go folks, first chapter! So let me know what you think of this one!! 


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Mega thanks to Yamatoforever for reviewing another of my fics! , hope you're all liking this fic so far, and here's the next part for you all!.  
  
Father and Son: Part Two  
  
"No Tai". Yamato warned as his boyfriend tried to remove his boxers.  
  
"Aw, come on Yama". Tai pleaded.  
  
"I said no". Yamato replied, turning over so his back faced Tai.  
  
"Ok, ok I'm not gonna force ya. I know things are hard right now Yama, but things will get better, Sora has no chance of getting Tan".  
  
"I wish I had your confidence". Yamato said sadly.  
  
"Hey, everything's going to be fine, you see if it isn't. Have I ever steered you wrong before"?. Tai asked, gently placing his hand on Yamato's side.  
  
"No Tai, of course not. I'm just worried".  
  
"I know love, I know". Tai said gently. Yamato turned back and Tai pulled him into a tight hug.  
  
**  
  
Tai looked at the clock in the hallway, 3 am. Yamato's shift started in three hours. Tai had watched his lover fall asleep in his arms, but after that Tai had suffered from a restless night. He had decided to get up and quietly watch a DVD in the lounge. He stopped outside the door that led to Tanoshii's room. He slowly opened it and stuck his head around the frame. He then ventured into the room. Tanoshii was sound asleep in the bed, clutching his toy cow lovingly to his chest. Tai smiled as he listened to the child's soft breathing. Tai's eyes suddenly became aware of a piece of paper at the side of the bed. Tai bent down and picked it up. He turned it over and gasped as he saw the drawing in front of him. At the top of the paper in wobbly crayon letters was "Daddy", it then showed Tanoshii's version of Yamato, what tore at Tai's heart was that the boy had drawn a flood of tears around Yamato, as he looked more closely , he could make out real tear stains in the slivery moonlight that shone through the window. Tai felt a lump in his own throat as he held back tears. It was obvious from the drawing, that Tanoshii had seen Yamato crying in the kitchen.  
  
**  
  
later...  
  
Joe Kido opened the door of the Doctor's lounge, hoping to get some rest after a hectic twelve hours. He was shocked to see Yamato laid out across the battered old sofa, the crook of his arm hiding his eyes. "Tough shift"? Joe asked as he poured out two cups of coffee.  
  
"Tough life". Yamato replied quietly. He pulled himself up and took the cup of coffee Joe offered. "How so"? Joe took a seat next to his old friend.  
  
"The divorce came through the other day".  
  
"Well that's good, right?, you're finally out of each other's hair".  
  
"It would be good if she didn't want custody of Tanoshii, and if that isn't bad enough, these extra hours are killing me, but I really need the money, especially as this looks like a court job".  
  
"Well, why not ask Cody?. I'm sure he'd be all for a favour for a friend".  
  
"I tried that, but he says he doesn't want to take sides". Yamato sipped his coffee slowly.  
  
"That I can understand. Well your chances must be quite good though, you've had him for three years".  
  
"I don't know, Sora has this boyfriend, and I'm thinking the court will find that a better home situation. Maybe it is. His nursery were making these mother's day cards the other day. Tai went to pick Tan up and the teacher had a quiet word. She said that Tan got really upset when some other little brat ribbed him for having two dads". Yamato sighed deeply.  
  
"Yama, you and Tai are great parents to Tan, and being gay makes no difference whatsoever". Joe replied.  
  
"In a perfect world maybe.". Joe was about to reply before Doctor Hikemi opened the lounge door. "Double trauma incoming, some guy went crazy with a 9mm".  
  
"We'll be right there". Joe replied. Hikemi nodded and left the room. Joe stood up and put his hand on Yamato's shoulder. "Look Yama, the courts will make the right decision and from where I'm standing, that's with you and Tai". Joe sighed. "Ok double trauma, show time". Yamato nodded and followed Joe out of the lounge.  
  
**  
  
Tai sat on the sofa holding Tanoshii in his arms. The pair were watching one of Tanoshii's videos and Tai seemed to find it more interesting than the child, who looked deep in thought. "Uncle Tai, where's daddy"? Tanoshii finally spoke.  
  
"He's at the hospital Tan, that's where he works, he saves people's lives".  
  
"When will he be home"?  
  
"Soon Tan, you just wait and daddy will be home before you know it". Tai replied smiling and hugging the little child. "Uncle Tai, why haven't I got a mummy?, Ryo at nursery says I'm stupid because I don't have a mummy". Tai stared at Tanoshii, shocked. He wasn't prepared for this question. Tanoshii had only been a year old when Yamato had left Sora. Two days later, Sora had dumped Tanoshii at Tai's apartment.  
  
**flashback**  
  
"Tai!, wake up Tai"! Yamato shook his sleeping lover roughly.  
  
"What is it?, you better have woken me up for sex". Tai joked, still half asleep.  
  
"I hear crying".  
  
"Crying?.well.s'probably the TV.left it on..or something". Yamato climbed out of bed and pulled on his bathrobe. "Where ya going Yama"? Tai asked.  
  
"To see where it's coming from". Yamato replied as he wandered into the hallway. He listened out for the noise, which started up again. "Sounds like it's coming from outside". Yamato muttered to himself. Yamato unlocked the front door and opened it. He gasped at the sight that met him. There, wrapped in a blanket, was his year old son on the doorstep. Yamato picked up the crying child and held him to his chest.  
  
**end flashback**  
  
"Uncle Tai"! Tanoshii tugged at the sleeve of Tai's sweater. Tai shook his head and looked at the worried expression on the child's face. "Sorry Tan. I was just thinking that's all".  
  
"Uncle Tai, why was Daddy crying"? Tai stared into the child's bright blue eyes. "When was Daddy crying"? Tai asked fearing he already knew the reply.  
  
"In the kitchen, 'member"?  
  
"Oh then, um." Tai racked his brains for an answer. "He was really happy with your drawing, sometimes people cry when they're happy". Tai silently congratulated himself on that reply.  
  
'I'm glad Daddy liked it". Tai smiled, a knock on the door prevent him from replying, "Is that Daddy"? Tanoshii asked.  
  
"Um, I don't think so, you just stay here and play with your cow, and I'll go and see who it is at the door". Tai moved from the sofa, leaving Tanoshii sat with his cuddly cow.  
  
Tai gasped as he answered the door. "Sora"!  
  
"I want to see my son". She replied.  
  
"Do have any idea what time it is?, I have to get Tan to bed in an hour".  
  
"Tai, I want to see my son, I have a right".  
  
"You lost any rights to that kid when you dumped him here three years ago. If you think that I'm just gonna let you walk back into his life like this then you can dream on". Tai said fighting with himself not to shout. "Face it Tai, I'm his mother, I have rights, now are you gonna let me see him or not"? Sora demanded. "Try, no. You dumped your own son and now you want custody?. You might have got Yama fooled that you'll get him but I can tell you now, I'm not so easily convinced". Anger flashed in Sora's eyes. In a second, she had leapt forward and kneed Tai directly in his privates, hard. Tai fell to the floor gasping in pain. Sora saw her chance and ran past him, she ran into the lounge and found her son sitting on the sofa. "Who are you"? He asked.  
  
"You mummy, now c'mon we're going on a little trip". Sora replied, she picked the child up, he still clutched the toy cow to his chest. He began to cry as Sora ran back into the hallway, kicked Tai in the face and ran out of the apartment. Leaving Tai curled up on the floor, crying in pain. 


	3. Father and son 3

Notes: Here's the third part of Father and Son, hopefully you're enjoying this so far!, as always R + R  
  
Father and Son part 3  
  
  
  
Yamato wandered up the stairs that led to his apartment. He rubbed his eyes, worn out from his shift. All he wanted to do now was relax with his son and his lover. He was suddenly aware of an object under his foot. Yamato bent down and picked it up. It was Tanoshii's cow.  
  
**  
  
"Tai!, Tai"! Yamato yelled as he opened the apartment door. He found his lover knelt on the floor sobbing, his eye swollen. "Oh God, Tai what happened"? Yamato asked as he helped Tai to his feet.  
  
"She took him". Tai sobbed. Yamato led Tai to the kitchen table and sat him down.  
  
"Sora"? Yamato asked.  
  
"I'm sorry Yama". Tai moaned as Yamato gently held an ice pack to his lover's eye. Fresh tears appeared. "It's ok Tai. It's ok". Yamato said holding Tai tightly. Trying to convince himself that things were going to be alright.  
  
**  
  
Tanoshii stared at the woman in the driver's seat. "You're my mummy"? He asked quietly.  
  
"I am". Sora replied, not taking her eyes off the steering wheel.  
  
"Where are we going"?  
  
"On a little holiday".  
  
"Why"? Tanoshii asked, feeling scared.  
  
"Because I want to". Sora replied.  
  
"Why"?  
  
"Stop that Tanoshii". Sora replied irritated.  
  
"Why"? Tanoshii continued, the way young children tend to do. Sora turned away from the steering wheel, her hand raised as she moved to hit her son. Her eyes left the road ahead. She rebuked her son and turned back just in time to see the truck make an impact.  
  
**  
  
"Well thanks for nothing"! Yamato yelled as he slammed the phone down. "The police won't do anything because it was his mother that took him, forgetting the fact the bitch hasn't seen him in three years". Tai sipped his coffee shakily. "I'm so sorry Yama. This is all my fault".  
  
"No Tai, she assaulted you, there was nothing you could do". Yamato replied.  
  
"If anything should happen to Tan..".  
  
"Nothing will happen to him Tai. Despite everything, Sora is his mother and she wouldn't hurt him".  
  
"Yama, it's half past, you're due at the hospital".  
  
"I know, these double shifts are murder, I should go in".  
  
"They'd understand if you didn't".  
  
"We're two doctors down already, and besides, there's nothing I could do here but sit and worry. I'll be ok". Yamato wiped his eyes. "My pager's on if you hear anything from Sora". Tai nodded and watched Yamato pick up his bag. Yamato kissed Tai on the cheek and walked out of the door.  
  
**  
  
"Someone page Doctor Kido now"! Nurse Hytashi ordered.  
  
"Incoming double trauma, woman and child , car accident. Collision with a truck, both critical at scene". Another nurse yelled.  
  
"Where the hell is Ishida?, he's late"! Hikemi fumed.  
  
"He should be on his way in". Hytashi replied.  
  
"Prep the trauma rooms, we're gonna need him, someone page Ishida now"!  
  
**  
  
Yamato sat in his car in the hospital car park. He cuddled Tanoshii's toy cow to his chest and sobbed into the soft material. "Why Sora why"? He muttered to himself. More tears landed on the soft toy. "Come back to me Tan, daddy needs you". His pager went off and alerted him of an incoming trauma. Yamato sighed deeply and wiped his eyes. "What was it Joe said?, Show time".  
  
**  
  
"Which one am I taking"? Yamato asked as he ran into the ER.  
  
"Take the woman in trauma two, Kido's got the kid in three, check out the vitals from the paramedic". Hytashi replied. Yamato nodded and ran into the room marked Trauma two. "Pulse Ox is down". Hikemi yelled.  
  
"Bagging isn't working". A nurse said.  
  
"I'll intubate". Yamato replied as he grabbed an intubation kit. "Do we have a name"? He continued. "No identity found on the scene". A policeman, who had been standing on the sidelines stepped forward. "You're not supposed to be in here". Yamato replied.  
  
"I need a statement for when she wakes up". The policeman said defiantly.  
  
"You won't get your statement yet". Hikemi replied ushering the policeman out of the trauma room.  
  
**  
  
"Anyone got the kids name"? Joe asked.  
  
"No, he's been unconscious since he was brought in". Fijasu replied.  
  
"God his face is a mess, ok, it looks like we have a broken leg here. Call for an X-ray and book a CT scan, there's some nasty head contusions. Call Natsuki in the OR , we got internal bleeding here". Joe ordered as he rushed to stablise the child. A nearby nurse nodded and ran to the phone.  
  
"Joe he needs a transfusion, he lost a hell of a lot". Fijasu yelled. Joe turned to an assisting nurse. "Give him a pint of O neg , get three more pints standing by". Joe ordered. "Shit!. Pulse is down".  
  
"Joe, he's stopped breathing". Fijasu said sadly.  
  
"I'm not gonna lose this one"! Joe yelled as he commenced CPR.  
  
**  
  
Yamato threw down the set of scrubs and changed into a clean set. "You did all you could". Hikemi said.  
  
"I know". Yamato mumbled.  
  
"She's in good hands, the OR team will try their best".  
  
"Yeah".  
  
"Come on, you deserve a break, we'll go to the lounge and I'll make you a coffee". Yamato nodded and followed Hikemi out of the trauma room.  
  
**  
  
"I'm not losing this kid"! Joe shouted. "Shock again"!  
  
"Joe.."  
  
"Just give me the damn paddles"! Joe ordered. Fijasu handed Joe the paddles. Joe charged them and gave the child another shock. "Come on Kid".  
  
"Got a pulse". Fijasu smiled.  
  
"Thank you God". Joe grinned as he wiped his forehead.  
  
**  
  
"Yeah ok Tai, thanks". Yamato said as he hung up the phone in the lounge.  
  
"What's wrong"? Hikemi asked.  
  
"My son's gone missing". Yamato replied.  
  
"Oh God". Hikemi gasped.  
  
"My Ex-wife kidnapped him, and we have no idea where she's taken him". Yamato said feeling tears in his eyes. "It's gonna be alright Yamato, you'll find him". Hikemi replied patting Yamato on the shoulder. "Yeah, let's hope so".  
  
**  
  
"Y'know the nurses will do that Joe, you've already done more than your share". Fijasu said as he watched Joe clean up the child's face. "I know, but there's still some stitching left. I hate seeing kids like this. Makes you want to pack it all in". Joe replied as he gently washed the child's forehead.  
  
"Joe you're a great doctor, I was willing to give up but you pushed that extra...". Fijasu was interrupted as Joe gasped and dropped the wash cloth on the floor. "Oh.my.God".  
  
"What is it"?  
  
"It's Tanoshii".  
  
"Who"?. Fijasu looked confused.  
  
"Tanoshii Ishida".  
  
"As in.". Joe nodded slowly. 


	4. Father and Son 4

Notes: Not a lot to say here, except enjoy the next part!  
  
Father and Son part 4  
  
"Ken, how come you're here"? Yamato asked as Ken entered the lounge.  
  
"Hey Yama, did I not tell you?, I got my OR placement. I heard you and Joe worked in the ER here so I came by to say hello". Ken replied.  
  
"OR? Do you know about my trauma patient"?  
  
"The crash victim?, yeah, it was touch and go but there's a high chance she'll pull through".  
  
"Good, I can't stand losing patients". Yamato said.  
  
"Especially ones you know right?, I mean it must be hard. I understand why you were so eager to know". Ken said as he poured himself a coffee.  
  
"What are you talking about Ken"? Yamato asked.  
  
"Well Sora, the patient, what did you think I..." Ken was cut off.  
  
"It's Sora!, oh shit"!  
  
"You didn't know.".  
  
"I gotta find that trauma kid". Yamato started to run out the door.  
  
"Why"? Ken shouted after him.  
  
"He's my son"! Yamato yelled as he ran down the corridor.  
  
**  
  
"Are you gonna go and find him"? Fijasu asked.  
  
"I'll finish up first, make him look at little less daunting". Joe replied sadly.  
  
The doors burst open and a very distressed Yamato ran in. "Let me see him". He demanded.  
  
"Not yet Yama, we just need to finish up". Joe replied gently.  
  
"I want to see him Joe, please". Yamato said, sounding desperate.  
  
"Take over Fijasu" Joe ordered as he began to usher Yamato out of the trauma room.  
  
"No! Tan!, TANOSHII"! Yamato yelled as the doors to the trauma room closed , cutting him off from his son. "Yamato please, calm down". Joe said.  
  
"That's my son in there"! Yamato screamed.  
  
"I know, I know, but the blood makes Tan look worse than he is, I just need time to clean him up. He needs to go up to the OR , but we'll make sure you see him before he does". Yamato shook in Joe's arms before falling to his knees, he began to hyperventilate. "Someone get me a gurney"! Joe ordered as he held his friend.  
  
**  
  
Yamato lay back on the bed, an oxygen mask covering his nose and mouth. Tai sat next to him, gently stroking his lover's hair in an effort to keep him calm. "Ssssh Yama, that's it, breathe". Tai said softly.  
  
"He got into a bit of a state". Joe said.  
  
"I'm not surprised". Tai replied. "How is Tan"?  
  
"He's up in the OR right now. He should be in recovery in an hour or so".  
  
"Good, will we be able to see him then"? Tai asked.  
  
"I should be able to arrange it , yes". Joe replied.  
  
"Thanks Joe, you saved his life". Tai said.  
  
"No need for thanks Tai, I'm just glad I could do something, partly why I became a doctor. To help people". Tai nodded and turned back to Yamato, who had now slipped into sleep. "He's exhausted". Joe said gently. "We'll let him sleep".  
  
"Can I stay with him"? Tai asked.  
  
"Of course". Joe nodded and slipped out of the room.  
  
**  
  
"Joe, will you check the trauma patient, Sora Takenouchi"?. Hikemi asked.  
  
"Sure". Joe replied, picking up Sora's chart. He wandered to her room.  
  
Sora jumped when Joe entered the room. "OK, how are you feeling"? Joe asked.  
  
"Better thankyou". Sora replied.  
  
"Good, ok. I'll give you some more morphine for the pain, and I'll send a nurse to change the dressings. Anyone you want us to call"?  
  
"Um.my boyfriend, Dan".  
  
"I'll sort out a phone for you". Joe scribbled down notes on the chart. Sora remained silent. "Aren't you even going to ask how your son is"? Joe asked sounding hostile.  
  
"Yes, how is he"?  
  
"He's in the OR, he should be alright, and by the way, Yamato knows".  
  
"I expected that".  
  
"Naturally, he works here". Joe replied coldly.  
  
"Joe.." Sora started.  
  
"I don't want to hear it". Joe replied.  
  
"We're friends Joe".  
  
"Correction Sora, were friends. I can't forgive you for pulling this stunt, you've hurt a lot of people". Joe said as he left the room.  
  
**  
  
"You're doing well Simoshi". Ken said as he watched his student sew up the incision.  
  
"His vitals are stable". The nurse said, looking at the nearby screen.  
  
"Good, looks like the kid's gonna pull through". Ken smiled. The door opened and Natsuki opened the door. "Ken, Kido's on the phone, wants to know how things are". She said.  
  
"Tell him , the kid's gonna be fine". Ken replied. Natsuki nodded and left the room.  
  
"OK, we're done here, Simoshi , take him to recovery". Ken ordered.  
  
**  
  
"Tanoshii's gonna be fine Yama". Tai said as his lover woke up.  
  
"Really"? Yamato asked.  
  
"Yeah, really". Tai smiled, gripping Yamato's hand. Yamato smiled and pulled the oxygen mask off. "Can we see him"? he asked.  
  
"Not yet, he's just going down to recovery , Joe will tell us when we can go". Tai replied. "Sora's alright too, do you want to go and see her"?  
  
"Yes". Yamato said bluntly.  
  
"Ok, she's just across the hall". Tai replied. Yamato nodded and got up. "I brought your bathrobe with me, those hospital thingys are a bit revealing". Tai grinned. Yamato pulled on his bathrobe and wandered across the hall into Sora's room. "Wait back in my room Tai". Yamato ordered. He opened the door and entered the room.  
  
"Danny"? Sora asked, not turning around.  
  
"Wrong". Yamato replied.  
  
"Yamato..". Sora gasped as she turned around.  
  
"Why did you do it Sora"? He asked.  
  
"I don't know, I just wanted to see my son". She said quietly.  
  
"You didn't have to resort to kidnap, I could've arrange visitation rights". Yamato replied.  
  
"I wasn't thinking".  
  
"No, you never do, do you"? Yamato asked. "All the way through our marriage you never thought. Only for yourself, which is exactly what you did tonight. Now, thanks to you, my son is in a critical condition, he's likely to pull through thank God, but that's no thanks to you. This is all down to your stupidity".  
  
"Stop it Yama.". Sora begged, tears in her eyes.  
  
"Why should I?, you couldn't resist shouting at me during our marriage. Yelling that I did too many hours, was married to the job. When all I was doing was trying to support you, you and my son. I might not have had a son to support anymore, don't you think that gives me the right to be more than a little pissed"? He yelled back.  
  
"I'm sorry, I know it was a stupid thing to do, but I was scared".  
  
"Of what"? Yamato asked, his voice turned less harsh.  
  
"Yama, look at me, I'm not a good mother, I know that. I knew this whole custody battle was a farce, I knew you were going to win, I don't have a chance, I dumped Tan. I was scared I'd never see him again, I went a little crazy".  
  
"You expect me to believe that"? Yamato asked. "You were going to take him away weren't you"?  
  
"Yama.."  
  
"Be honest, for once in your life be honest".  
  
"I was. Danny had arranged a flight out of the country, he said we could start again in a new place". Yamato suddenly felt tears in his eyes, he blinked them back. "You were going to take my son away, somewhere where I would never see him again!, how could you"?  
  
"All I wanted was a family, Danny said that he couldn't have kids..".  
  
"So you settled for second best? The child you had dumped three years ago?, you never fail to sicken me"!. Yamato walked out of the room and slammed the door shut. Sora sobbed, the tears falling like rain. She suddenly felt a pain in her chest, she clutched it and hit the wall buzzer for the doctor. 


	5. Father and Son 5

Notes: I won't keep you from reading this next part long, just a note to say, thanks to everyone who has reviewed this!, Warning : OOC Joe!  
  
Father and Son part 5  
  
Joe held the paddles in his hands, Sora was having a heart attack, she was quickly slipping away. Joe simply stared. Suddenly he held up the paddles and pressed them, shocking nothing but air. He repeated this action, as he watched his former friend die. She stared at him in shock, gasping and trying to speak. He pressed the paddles a final time, again shocking the air. Two minutes later, Sora was dead. Joe calmly wrote down the time of death, and organised a nurse to deal with the body.  
  
**  
  
"Yama, please calm down. I don't want you to get worked up again". Tai said as he held his sobbing lover. "She..was.going to.take him.abroad". He sobbed. Tai rubbed Yamato's back. Ken entered the room. "You can see Tanoshii now". He muttered, seeing Yamato's tears.  
  
"Thanks Ken. Did you hear that Yama? We can go and see Tan". Tai said. Yamato nodded and wiped his eyes. "Thanks.Ken." He stuttered.  
  
"Hey, no problem". Ken replied with a smile. He started to lead Tai and Yamato up to the recovery room. "So how's Davis"? Tai asked.  
  
"He's great, his noodle business it doing really well, he reckons it won't be long before there's a Noodle Guy in every city". Ken laughed.  
  
"That's good". Tai replied.  
  
"Yeah, but there's something even better, well depending on who's point of view you look at it from". Ken said as he opened the elevator doors.  
  
"Oh yeah"? Yamato asked.  
  
"Well, Davis and I have a daughter, three years old". Ken said with a proud smile on his face.  
  
"Hey congratulations"! Tai replied shaking Ken's hand.  
  
"She's Jun's daughter, unfortunately Jun lost her battle with Leukemia". Ken said sadly.  
  
"Oh.I'm so sorry". Tai let go of Ken's hand.  
  
"She wanted Keiko to grow up in a loving household and she saw none better than with me and Davis". The elevator stopped and the three men walked out. Ken opened a door and inside, was Tanoshii on a bed. "Tan"! Yamato said as he ran to his son. Tai followed, Ken picked up the chart.  
  
"Ok, he's got a broken leg , the contusions on his head are just superficial , the CT scan was clear. There was internal bleeding but we managed to stop it". Ken ticked something on the chart. "Thanks Ken". Yamato smiled as he stroked his son's hair.  
  
"No problem Yama. He should wake up in about an hour or so. Right then, my work here is done, I'll drop by a little later with some food for you guys, right now I got a lovely little butt boil to deal with. Aaah..butt boils, that's what I went to med school for"! Ken joked as he left the room. Tai smiled as he took a seat beside Yamato. "He's gonna be ok Yama". He said happily.  
  
"I know". Yamato smiled back. He leant against his lover.  
  
"He looks peaceful". Tai said. He looked down as he received no conformation or reply, Yamato was leant against him, sleeping soundly. "And so do you my love". Tai smiled as he picked Yamato up and gently put him in the empty bed to Tanoshii.  
  
**  
  
"God damn butt boil". Ken said as he entered the lounge. "It's always the same, pus, pus and more pus". He complained with a smile.  
  
"Do you mind"? Hikemi asked as she looked up from her sandwich.  
  
"Oh sorry". Ken apoligised.  
  
"Y'know for some reason I'm not up to this". She grinned.  
  
"All the more for me then"! Ken replied as he slid the sandwich across the table and started to finish it off. "Disgusting"! Hikemi remarked as she turned back to the magazine she had been reading. Joe entered the room and collapsed on the sofa. "Hey to you too". Ken smiled.  
  
"Sorry, tough day". Joe replied. "I lost a patient".  
  
"Who"? Hikemi asked.  
  
"Sora Takenouchi". Joe said.  
  
"Sora!, oh man...". Ken looked down.  
  
"You knew her"? Hikemi asked.  
  
"Yeah, we were friends". Ken replied sadly.  
  
"I'm sorry". Hikemi put her hand on his shoulder.  
  
"I suppose I should go and tell Yamato and Tai". Ken replied getting up. He left the lounge.  
  
"Will you be ok?, I've got a few charts to do". Hikemi looked at Joe.  
  
"Yeah, I'll be fine".  
  
"It's ok Joe, the bad news is you never get used to losing patients, the good news is you never get used to losing patients". Hikemi said as she too left the room.  
  
**  
  
Ken opened the door to Tanoshii's room and found Yamato wearing a set of scrubs and checking his son's chart. "As fetching as those are on you Yamato , you should be resting after your episode". Ken said taking Tanoshii's chart. "I'm fine Ken". Yamato replied. He grinned and took back the chart. "He woke up about fifteen minutes ago, he was groggy but alert to light. He complained of pain in his leg so I gave him another dose of morphine, he should be good now for a few hours. He went back to sleep about five minutes ago". He continued.  
  
"Ok, that's good, and how's your lover over there"? Ken smiled.  
  
"Tired". Yamato replied as he smiled at the sight of his boyfriend snoring gently in the chair beside Tanoshii's bed. "Hey, how's Sora"?  
  
"Ah.that would be the reason why I came here". Ken replied looking uncomfortable.  
  
"It's not good news I take it". Yamato looked at Ken who shook his head. "She's dead isn't she"?  
  
"I'm sorry Yama".  
  
"It's ok Ken" Yamato sighed. He stroked his son's forehead gently. "I doubt it'll make much difference to him, he hardly knew her".  
  
"At least you can be thankful for that. Explaining death to a child is difficult, believe me".  
  
"Yeah".  
  
"Well, looks like my work here is done, and in half an hour I have a date with a tonsillectomy, which is always fun. Take things easy Yama, Hikemi can always arrange a cover". Ken said as he walked out of the room.  
  
**  
  
Joe was still sitting in the lounge, even though he had been paged twice. He stared at a picture he had retrieved from his locker. It pictured all of the older digidestined, the picture that was taken in Primary Village. Joe stared at the image of Sora, she was smiling happily, standing in between himself and Yamato. Joe's mind took him back to a night he and Sora had shared in the Digital World.  
  
**flashback**  
  
"Joe, do you think that we'll be ok"? Sora asked. Both her and Joe had stayed awake and were watching the others sleep. "I think so, Gennai says if we stick together". Joe replied.  
  
"You know, sometimes Joe, you can be really brave. I feel like I can talk to you about anything, I go as far as saying you're my best friend". Sora took Joe's hand and smiled.  
  
**end flashback**  
  
Joe threw the picture across the lounge and dropped to his knees. He held his head in his hands. "What have I done"? He asked out loud. He slowly started to sob. He had killed one of his friends. Even though the pair had become less close, and she had hurt Yamato, they were still friends. Joe had killed her, he was a murderer. He sobbed bitterly. The guilt ripping apart his insides. He had to do something, he had to make himself feel better. There had to be a way. An idea suddenly floated into his head. He stood up and wiped his eyes. He ran out of the lounge and towards the pharmacy. He ignored people who called his name, asking why he had not responded to the pages he'd been sent. Joe slammed the drug storage door shut. He unlocked the cabinet using the keys around his belt. He frantically searched through the cupboard and found what he was looking for. He smiled manically and opened the package, he took out four pills and was about to throw them into his mouth before he was knocked out. "Sorry buddy had to do it". Yamato said as he unclenched his fist and stared at Joe on the floor. "Ishida what's going on in here"? Hikemi demanded. She stood by the now open door.  
  
"Nothing , it's being sorted out". Yamato replied. He picked Joe up and carried him out of the room, leaving Hikemi staring after them.  
  
Notes: Ok forgive me for the OOC Joe!, but apart from that , lemme know what you think so far! 


	6. Father and Son 6

Notes: Ok , the sixth part of Father and Son for you here, nothing much to say again, except for, have fun reading!  
  
Father and Son part 6  
  
  
  
"So, you wanna tell me what the hell you were playing at back there"? Yamato asked as he passed Joe an ice pack for his eye. "It was nothing".  
  
"Oh yeah, cos you always pop pills on the job". Yamato replied.  
  
"Don't get involved Yamato".  
  
"It's a bit late for that now". Yamato sat down beside Joe on the gurney.  
  
"If I tell you Yamato, you'll just hate me".  
  
"If you die from an OD I'll hate you, so I don't think you have that much to lose do you"? Joe sighed and felt tears come to his eyes. "Sora died". He muttered.  
  
"I know, Ken told me, is that why you did this"?  
  
"In a way, but, she died of a heart attack". Joe mumbled.  
  
"That I didn't know, but didn't CPR or shocking work"? Yamato asked.  
  
"They would've done". Joe said fighting back the tears. Yamato stared at Joe , not really knowing what to think. "What are you saying Joe"? Yamato looked seriously at his friend.  
  
"I'm trying to say..she'd probably be alive by now..if I'd shocked her".  
  
"You didn't shock her"? Yamato tried to hide his shock.  
  
"I was mad at her, for what she did. I wasn't thinking straight. She started having a heart attack. I went in, and I got the paddles. Something in my mind told me, it would be so easier for her, you.everyone, if she just died. So...I did the shocks on the paddles, but I only shocked air. So, it looks like I did everything I could to save her..". Joe said, keeping his eyes on the floor. "You let her die"? Yamato asked.  
  
"I did, I'm not proud of it".  
  
"I suppose you did what you thought was best at the time". Yamato replied.  
  
"Who are you trying to convince there Yama?, cos I sure as hell know I've done the wrong thing. If this gets out , it's my career over and the rest of my life in jail".  
  
"I have to admit Joe, it is a little out of character for you".  
  
"I don't know what came over me, it was just that train of thought for a second, and I just did it". Joe sighed deeply, wiping his eyes.  
  
"To be honest, I don't exactly know what to do with this". Yamato leapt off the gurney. "I need to think about this, I'm not going to tell anyone, I think that's up to you". Yamato nodded and slipped out of the room. He wiped his forehead and sighed deeply. "Stupid idiot" He muttered to himself.  
  
**  
  
"Where's Daddy"? Tanoshii asked.  
  
"He'll be back Tanoshii, he just had to work for a little while". Ken replied. The child sat up in bed and stared wide eyed at Ken. "Who are you?, where's Uncle Tai"? He asked.  
  
"I'm one of your Daddy's friends, and Uncle Tai is right over there, sleeping". Ken pointed to the chair where Tai was still snoring softly. "I'm hungry". Tanoshii stated.  
  
"Well, Tanoshii how does some fries sound"? Ken asked. He smiled at the young child.  
  
"Cool"! Tanoshii replied smiling back.  
  
"OK, well, let's go down to the cafeteria, I'll leave a note for Daddy and Uncle Tai so he knows where we are". Ken said as he scribbled down a note. He placed it on Tanoshii's pillow. "Look what you've got to drive around in"! Ken exclaimed as he brought in a wheelchair. "You want a ride"? Tanoshii nodded and Ken gently lifted the child and placed him down in the wheelchair. "OK, next stop, the cafeteria"! Ken said as he wheeled Tanoshii out of the room.  
  
**  
  
"Ok Hikemi what you got for me"? Yamato asked as he walked up to the desk.  
  
"How's a bed sound"? Hikemi replied.  
  
"What"?  
  
"You need to rest and take it easy after what happened to you. It's been a tough couple of days for you and I don't want you collapsing with exhaustion". Hikemi said firmly.  
  
"I'm fine, if I wasn't I wouldn't be here".  
  
"Just take it easy Yamato". Hikemi replied. She snatched a chart out of Yamato's hands. "Fijasu can deal with that. Go back up to the ward and be with your son". She ordered.  
  
"Fine, but if it gets any busy just page me ok"? Yamato sighed.  
  
"I don't think I'll be doing that". Yamato was about to protest before the paramedics wheeled in another casualty. "Hytashi, where's Kido"? Hikemi asked.  
  
"No idea chief". Hytashi replied. Yamato made his way over to the gurney.  
  
"No Ishida, back off, if you want to help you can find Joe". Hikemi gently shoved Yamato out of the way and took the casualty into the nearest trauma room. Yamato sighed again and went to search for Joe.  
  
**  
  
Ken sipped his soda as he watched Tanoshii nibbled on a basket of French fries. He couldn't believe how much the child looked like his father. He was almost a carbon copy of Yamato. "Ken, where's Mummy"? Tanoshii asked, not looking up from the basket.  
  
"Your mummy"? Ken asked, still in shock at the question.  
  
"My mummy, we were in car but we had a crash". Tanoshii replied. "Where is she"? Ken hadn't the first idea how to explain death to a child as young as Tanoshii. It was a job he preferred to leave to one of the nurses. "Um, I'm not sure Tan". Ken replied quickly.  
  
"Can we go and find her"? Tanoshii asked.  
  
"How about, you finish up here first?, you can have some ice cream after if you want". Ken hoped to pacify the child long enough so he could work out how he was going to handle telling him about Sora. "Ok". Tanoshii said quietly. He turned back to his fries. Ken uttered a sigh of relief.  
  
**  
  
Yamato had searched all the places he could think of for Joe. He hadn't received any sign of him and his wasn't replying to any pages sent. The only place that remained was outside. Yamato grabbed a jacket and went outside to the ambulance bay. He scanned the bay for a few seconds before he spotted Joe sitting at the bottom of the fire escape. Yamato slowly wandered over and stood in front of Joe. Joe looked up. "They're looking for you in there". Yamato said as he took a seat next to Joe.  
  
"Let them". Joe sighed.  
  
"Look Joe, you made a mistake, admittedly it was quite a big one, I'm not gonna lie to you. The thing is, you weren't thinking straight. You'd had a tough shift and to make things worse you had to cope with the stress of trying to save a life of someone you knew. You didn't know what you were doing, and what's more, you already realize you made a mistake".  
  
"How can I forgive myself though"?  
  
"Y'know when I first came here, I made a mistake like you. Don't you remember"?  
  
"Not really".  
  
"I was just a naïve med student. A patient came in, and he was given to me. I thought I was doing great, I was over confident, he died. I'd failed to check for something I should've done. I was lazy and thanks to my laziness he died. Hikemi tried to convince me it was an easy mistake to make, in so many words, she meant it was all my fault. I'm lucky I wasn't throw out for that one".  
  
"I remember that". Joe replied.  
  
"Yeah, you see, we all make mistakes, you made one. It's tragic she died, but you have to let go".  
  
"I murdered her"! Joe fought to not yell it out loud. "You think it's so easy to forget"!  
  
"I didn't say it was easy to forget. Joe, it's happened and no matter what you think about it, it's done. Nothing or nobody can ever change that. So you can either stay stuck in your own guilt and let it slowly destroy you, or you can realize you made a bad mistake and forgive yourself. You did what you thought was the right thing at the time, believe me Joe, you're not the first Angel of mercy".  
  
"I'm sorry Yama".  
  
"Here". Yamato stood up and dug into the pockets of his jacket. He pulled out a dollar and handed it to Joe. Joe looked at him as if to ask why. "Here's a dollar. You can catch the subway, use it to go home, or use it to come back tomorrow". Yamato said as he walked off. Joe stared at the crisp note in his hand. A small smile creeped onto his lips. "Hey Yama"! He shouted across the ambulance bay. Yamato turned around. "See ya tomorrow"!  
  
"It's a date"! Yamato yelled back with a smile. 


	7. Father and son The end

Notes : One day this thing will be finished!!!, ok, this might work out to be the last chapter, have fun!  
  
Father and Son part 7  
  
  
  
Yamato wandered into the cafeteria, he picked up a couple of sandwiches for himself and Tai and a bag of cookies for Tanoshii. He paid for them and was about to head out before he spotted Ken and Tanoshii at one of the tables. Yamato walked over and sat down. "Hello children". He greeted with a smile.  
  
"Daddy"! Tanoshii said excitedly. Which much difficulty the child managed to hug his father.  
  
"Hey there Tan, got you some choc chip"! Yamato said as he put the bag down in front of his son. "No thankyou Daddy". Tanoshii smiled.  
  
"Woah, not hungry for cookies?, you feeling ok"? Yamato said as he put the back of his hand to Tanoshii's forehead. "No we had the ice cream special didn't we Tan". Ken replied.  
  
"Yeah, and Ken let me have the cherry"!  
  
"Thanks for looking after him". Yamato said as he offered Ken half of his sandwich.  
  
"Anytime Yama, he's a good kid". Ken took the half gratefully.  
  
"How's he been"?  
  
"That's the thing, he asked the m-o-t-h-e-r question". Ken looked serious for a moment.  
  
"He asked where she was"? Yamato asked. Ken nodded in reply. "Damn".  
  
"Why not get Joe to tell him?, he's usually good at dealing with young children who've lost a parent". Ken offered.  
  
"No, I should do it. The only question is, how to do it". Yamato thought deeply. He turned to his son. "Hey Tan, you remember mummy"?.  
  
"Where is she"? Tanoshii asked.  
  
"Tanoshii, she got hurt very badly. The doctors tried very hard to help her, but she died Tanoshii". Yamato sadly.  
  
"Died"? Tanoshii looked up at his father.  
  
"Remember where your fish went?, he went to heaven, that's where mummy went".  
  
"I won't see her anymore".  
  
"No Tan, you won't , but mummy still loves you very much". Yamato said gently. Tanoshii nodded, a few tears dripped down his cheeks. Yamato hugged his son tightly. "It's ok Tan. Daddy's here". He whispered, holding back his own tears.  
  
"You won't leave me will you daddy"? Tanoshii said quietly.  
  
"No baby, I won't leave you, Daddy's gonna be right here for you".  
  
**  
  
Tai helped Yamato put Tanoshii in the back of the car. They were finally going home. Hikemi, Joe and Ken had gathered to see them off. "We're going home at last Tan". Tai said excitedly.  
  
"Look Uncle Tai, I found Moo-Moo"! Tanoshii replied as he held up his toy cow which had been on the back seat. Tai smiled and climbed into the back seat with Tanoshii to make sure he would be safe on the journey home. Yamato was about to get into the drivers seat when he heard someone yell his name. "Hey Ishida, what the hell do you think you're doing"? The voice belonged to the guy in charge of the ER, Itsu Hido. He leant over the fire escape that was by his office. "I'm taking my son home". Yamato called back up.  
  
"Guess again Ishida, you're on double shifts. By my calculations that means you don't get off for another four hours". Hido spat.  
  
"Hikemi said I could have a couple of weeks off sir". Yamato said trying to keep his cool, aware of some of the people who had stopped to watch the scene. "Well I think you'll find I'm your boss, call me unfair but we're two doctors down already and there's no way in hell I'm letting you leave". Hikemi, Joe and Ken stared at Yamato who grinned for second before he shouted back. "You're gonna have to Hido".  
  
"And why's that"? Hido yelled back.  
  
"Cos I quit"! Yamato smiled, pleased with himself.  
  
"You can't quit"!  
  
"Blow me Hido"! Yamato turned to Hikemi. "You can write me a reference right"? He asked.  
  
"Of course I will, and a good one at that, come and see me anytime". She replied.  
  
"Thanks. Well it's time for me to leave, hang in there though guys". Yamato climbed into the drivers seat and wound the window down. "Thanks for everything today Yama". Joe said.  
  
"Anytime Joe, I guess I won't make that date after all". Yamato replied grinning.  
  
"It was worth it to see you stick it to Hido like that". Yamato nodded and wound the window up, after waving to his friends, he pulled out of the ambulance bay. "Hey Yama"? Tai asked.  
  
"What"? Yamato replied.  
  
"Are you gonna get another job"?  
  
"In time love, but right now I quite like the sound of Yamato Ishida, family man". Tai smiled as Yamato drove towards their home. They truly were a family.  
  
THE END  
  
Yes!!! Finished!!!, ok, lemme know what you think of this, flame if you want I don't care I'm just glad to have finished!. 


End file.
